


Til Sunbeams Find You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demonic Possession, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Implied spoilers, M/M, Singing, Soothing a demon, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He paused, his gaze fixed on the agitated man. Finn (or was it Balor?) paced, his agitation becoming more and more evident with every step.After things transpired, she had met him near Gorilla. Pulling him into a corner, she warned him, saying he would be in for a very rough night. It would take patience. It would take... a lot. The most important thing was not leaving him alone until it became clear Finn had returned.She then offered to help. Her phone would be on.Instead, he began to play again.





	Til Sunbeams Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for HC Bingo Prompt: Deals with Demons
> 
> Based on a lovely conversation with Tumblr's SixDegreesofSamson where she shared her headcanon that Elias' music calms the demon. 
> 
> There are implied spoilers but it doesn't explicitly go into the events of Monday Night. It just hints that something happened. 
> 
> I also don't own Dream A Little Dream of Me
> 
> As always, I welcome your feedback and comments!

Elias sat in the room's low light, allowing his hands to translate the song across the guitar. Fingering each string, he strummed the haunting melody. After a moment's pause, he began to softly sing.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night Breezes seem to whisper I love you_

He paused, his gaze fixed on the agitated man. Finn (or was it Balor?) paced, his agitation becoming more and more evident with every step.

His free hand flew to his pocket. Lightly fingering his cellphone, he wondered if now was the time to call Bayley. She knew more about _this_ than he did. Maybe he should ask for help...

After things transpired, she had met him near Gorilla. Pulling him into a corner, she warned him, saying he would be in for a very rough night. It would take patience. It would take... a lot. The most important thing was not leaving him alone until it became clear Finn had returned.

She then offered to help. Her phone would be on.

Instead, he began to play again.

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me_

A soft keen broke his concentration. Guitar in hand, Elias rose, wandering closer to Balor. He feared getting close- there really seemed to be no limit to the man's power- but he had no choice.

"Hey, Buddy." Elias squatted beside Balor. "You okay?"

Balor turned, letting out a guttural growl. Elias gazed down, noticing the hair of his arm at full attention. Goosebumps dotted his skin. None of this was a good sign. He squinted, doing his best to read the demon.

His bright blue eyes glowed with a furious energy. Elias slowly backed away, instinctively knowing if he got _too_ close that it would provoke Balor to lunge.

Once he moved a safe distance back, he resumed playing.

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
 _While I'm alone and blue as can be_  
 _Dream a little dream of me_

Finn always warned him that there was a small chance Balor would take over and not go back in easily. He knew his demon well enough to know that Elias' music _usually_ lulled him back to sleep. However, he would need Elias to prepare for the day it _didn't_ work that easily.

_ I'll need you to remember **five** things: Music. Never leave him alone. Stay awake. Be patient. Use your instinct. _

Elias loved Finn more than he'd ever loved anyone before. There really wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. If it came down to it, he would do what he needed to do to get his Finn back.

That was what he always told himself.

Being faced with the situation was _much_ different.

Balor roared. Elias winced. He wanted to run but he resisted. He didn't _think_ he was in any danger. With that in mind, he knew a lot hinged on him staying firm. If he panicked, Balor would forever know he had power.

Time for more music.

 _Stars fading but I linger on, Dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_  
 _I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_  
 _Just saying this_

Something sharp raked down his leg. Holding back a shout of pain, he felt a warm wetness running down his calf. The metallic tinge in the air told him he bled.

He glanced down, noticing Balor staring 'innocently' at his feet. He narrowed his gaze before continuing. He had an inkling of something to try. "Hey- we don't scratch when we're mad!" Elias admonished Balor, as though he spoke to an insolent child. "I _know_ Finn feels really, really bad right now but you _need_ to be nice to me."

Balor let out a confused whimper. He cocked his head, still baffled by the conversation.

"Use your words." For a moment, Elias actually _forgot_ Balor was capable of human speech.

"You are not afraid of me?" Balor's voice sounded much deeper and softer than Finn.

"Nope." He continued to tune the guitar as he ignored the burn of the claw marks. "To be afraid of you would mean to be afraid of Finn, which I would _never_ do."

"You are either the wisest man or the most foolish."

Elias ignored The Demon's scathing remarks before continuing the song.

 _Sweet dreams til Sunbeams find you_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_  
 _But in your dreams whatever they be_  
 _Dream a little dream of me_

Balor moved closer. Elias stopped again, keeping a wary eye fixed on the demon.

"You love him." Balor sounded _mystified_.

"I do." Elias felt as baffled by it as Balor clearly was. "More than most things." He never understood what drove him to Finn. He didn't get it. He just accepted it.

"He is lucky to have you."

Elias felt his eyes grow damp as he took in The Demon's words. Finn _lucky_ to have him? No, that didn't sound right.

"If anything, I am the lucky one." Elias blinked, drying his eyes on the inside of his t-shirt. "He gets me when no one else does. I wouldn't be lying to tell you he's my everything but I will never admit it to him." He stared at Balor who was but wasn't Finn.

"He knows that." Balor scooted closer, examining Elias. "You miss him very much."

"Yes, I do." He resumed playing once more.

 _Stars fading but I linger on Dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_  
 _I'm longing to linger til dawn Dear_  
 _Just saying this_

Balor curled up, his head resting in Elias's lap. He didn't know what to do with an affectionate demon. However, he seemed to be comfortable and calm so he allowed him to stay.

"Finish?" He stared up at Elias until their eyes connected. Elias couldn't help noticing that Balor's eyes slowly faded to be replaced with Finn's sky blue eyes.

"Of course."

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_  
_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_  
 _But in your dreams whatever they be_  
 _You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_  
 _You'll dream, dream a little of me_

Elias set the guitar aside as the individual stirred in his lap. He didn't know if he would be greeted by Finn or Balor. Really though- he was prepared for either.

"Elias?" Finn asked, squinting. "Is that you?"

"No, it's my evil twin, Kelias." He groaned at his joke. "No, it's me. Are you okay?" He gently caressed the side of Finn's face. There was no denying it.

His Finn was back.

"Better now." Finn curled up tighter against him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elias leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Finn's temple. As he watched Finn drift off, he couldn't resist humming a few bars of a certain song.

_But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a Little Dream of Me_

-fin-


End file.
